Prower Power
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: How do you define a hero? Strength? Courage? Power? Tails will learn that deep inside of his heart lies a power nobody could ever imagine. This is his story. The story of a child, who could make a difference.
1. The Journey Of A Kitsune

Prower Power

Tails ran as fast as he could the sweat slowly trickling down his face his heart beating faster than he could tell as he ran going well over 800 miles. But he knew they were still following him he could smell them and they were getting closer with every second they grew closer and closer and tails knew sooner or later they would catch him. But he was so close so to knocktale that he put on a brave face and started to run faster and faster he was now going well over 1,000miles per hour and he then realised that they were losing him. Tails started to calm down a bit but he did not let his guard down as he exited the Great Forest and into knocktale. Tails made a stop as he made it to the entrance tails had been in Robotnicks capture for 2 years and he was know a 10 year old fox who still held his innocent but he had change. Tails tails were much longer now and had very scruffy fur his stomach was less pugy and was well built considering his age. Tails slowly turned his head as he made his way towards Sonic hut as he did he heard voice "Sal are you okay?" tails recognized the voice as Sonics. "No I'm not sonic things just aren't the same eggman has taken over so much land soon he will found us and then we will be done for and…oh god my little tails" tails could hear sally cry and his heart sank and he could no longer hold it he burst in and the second he did he fully saw what had happened in the 2 years he had been gone sonic had lost a lot of weight and he was quite muscular and all but sally was a different case she looked so exhausted she must have had no sleep in weeks but the minute they saw tails everything changed. Sonic now looked like a 4 year old who had been told he could have a new toy. Sally on the other hand looked as if she would faint any second. "Ummmmm hi?" said tails finding it hard to think of anything to say and would have said more if he had not been nearly squashed to death as sonic and sally hugged him as if he would disappear any second. "OH GOD TAILS THANK GOD BLESS THE WALKERS!"  
Screamed sally but tails could only make it out as Sonic at the same time was shouting "MY LIL BRO OH TAILS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" tails was surprised to see Sonic was also crying as well as sally and tails found himself crying too he was home he had people all around him who loved him and no one could take that away from Tails. "Tails were have you been what did Buttnick do to you" asked sonic  
FLASH BACK  
"Now little fox lets see if you can be useful Snively bring me the robotizer" cried Robotnick as the snively brought forth the robotizer tails scrambled ino the corner of his cell and started to cry tails was only eight years old and so far he had been whipped tortured stretched and he had his nose and eyes and nose stuffed with tails and tails was now going to become a mindless robot Tails was not going let this happened though he was petrified with fear he stood up and took up a fighting position which stunned eggman for a second before saying "well what's this the baby taking a stand HAHAHAHAHAHA snively!" Sniely opened the cell and door and was instantly knocked into he wall as tails used his tails to strike snively in the stomach. "STAY AWAY!" growled Tails and he took another fighting position this made eggman think "It's seems tails has some power I wonder…SWATBOTS!" 10 SwatBots appeared and tails was sure he was a done for, but then something happened it happened in slow motion his eyes changed to gold and his fur turned silver and in just one swipe he cut all the SwatBots in half "It's true I have found him MUHAHAHAHAHA-" eggman was cut off as tails started to strangel eggman and eggman would have surely been a gonna if it weren't for snively managing to shoot tails and paralyze tails as he fell to the floor tails went limp  
And eggman started to cough and gasp for air before saying "Snively get……me…..Amadeus Prower  
TO BE Continued…………  
What happened in tails is flash back how will Sonic and the Freedom Fighters take it found out next time on Prower Power!


	2. Love conquers all emotions

Robotnick gasped for breath at the strength of the fox he had no idea that things could get this complicated but the minute he saw snively return with a robot by his side his evil smirk returned  
"so fox-boy want to meet your daddy here he is" chuckled robotnick  
tails looked at the robot with fear and anger the robot was at least twice his size with cdlaws and red eyes but even though it was metal he could tell it looked like himself and as tails looked closer he was sure he saw the robot wink at him.  
This startled tails with both fear and hope he started to walk to the robot but the robot kept walking backwards looking almost afraid of tails  
"WHAT IS THIS SNIVELY MAKE HIM ATTACK!" screamed robotnick but it was no use the root was petrified of tails

"dad its me miles" said tails

Suddenly the robot tried to slash at him but tails easily grabbed the hand and smiled at him and the robot stared deep in to tails eyes and something seemed to spark inside of him as tails heard the two words he had needed to hear

"my…..son" replied the robot with the slightest hint of emotion


	3. The Begging Of The End

Robotnick was dumbfounded.

"Snively what is happening!" he screamed

"I don't know sir he must be breaking through the mind control device" said Snively in a cowardly tone

Tails ignored them and so did Amadeus all they did was stare at each other father and son gazing at each other for the very first time , Tails only wished his father was not in metal.

Robotnick saw that Tails was not concentrating so from his desk pulled out a tranquillizer gun and shot tails twice sending him into a heavy sleep.

MA: Tails! (I'm calling Metal Amadeus MA)

MA tried to attack Robotnick but Metal Sonic appeared from the shadows and restrained him and try and try as he might MA could not break free from the mighty grip of the mechanical hedgehog.

"Take that traitor to the scarp pile room he may come in useful for a toaster" sneered Robotnick.

"DAMN YOU ROBOTNICK I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed MA as he dragged off by metal sonic.

Robotnick returned his attention to Tails who was still unconscious on the floor

"And know to deal with the fox…ironic how something so innocent could hold such destruction in its tiny body. Metal knuckles take him to the torture chamber!" snapped Robotnick

Metal Knuckles who had been standing at the door picked up the unconscious fox carelessy and dragged him into a dark corridor.

Okay please Read and Review

Tails: why do I have to be tortured sad eyes

Me: Tails it's a story

Tails: pouts

Me: anyway Review please because Shadow knows where you live!

Shadow: I do?

Me: elbows him

Shadow: OW!...I mean yeah I know were you live!..so leave a review or Ill ummm do something scary

Me: you suck at being evil!

Shadow: do not

Me: do too

Shadow: not

Me: do

Shadow: NOT!

Me: DO!

Shadow: NOT!

Me: puts tape on Shadows mouth checkmate evil grin


	4. The Truth Revealed

Tails opened his eyes he was in a white room completely empty "Hello?" he called out. There was silence for a few seconds then. "It is time came a voice from behind Tails spun round in a fighting position only to be confronted by air. Then he felt a hand. Before he could react the voice said "there was no need to struggle miles your power is awaking I'm just here to make sure it does at the right time" suddenly tails felt all his energy being drained out of him the person let go and tails lost his balance falling to the floor the last thing he saw was a cloaked figure kneeling over him...

Tails very slowly opened his eyes he relaxed once he realized he was safely in his hut. It had been a dream but it had been so real.. "WAKEY WAKEY TAILS" came a voice so loud it made tails fall right out of his bed with thunk. "AHHHHHH!" shouted the confused fox.

"what happened who died?" Tails questioned "nobody silly" it's just me" as Tails vision focused he saw Amy's very large pink face right in front of his!(sigh) "don't do that Amy couldn't you have just poked me or something" asked the slightly irritated fox. No because just like my darling Sonikku you need someone to shout like a bat out of hell to wake up replied Amy. "Fine just don't do it again what time is it asked the half dozing fox. "11:30pm" answered Amy flatly. "WHAT! oh crud I'm late AGAIN!" tails shouted as he exited his hut knocking over his table and his door I wonder if I should tell him I was joking and it's actually 7:30 thought Amy. "Naahh it doesn't matter" she said as she left Tails hut.

As tails ran through Knoktale (can't spell it) He kept thinking of that dream suddenly the voice from his dream started to speak Don't be afraid tails hearing this tails stopped in his tracks trying to find the owner of the voice where are you show yourself I'm not afraid "I am here to warn you of something something that will change history" You better not be a salesmen" tails said trying to act cool.The voice chuckled but to Tails surprise it wasn't an evil chuckle. "Good one tails your just like the blue blur himself. "Tails reconized the voice but he could not pin point where." I want to show you something that you and you alone will see" Then there was a flash and tails was in what look hell itself there was only ruble most of it on fire there were people on the floor some missing body parts others crying in fear and that when he saw him he was just sitting right by Tails crying and mumbling " failed it's my fault my life's not living" over and over pat of his ear was cut of his fur was covered in blood and most importantly he had a robotic arm there he was it was clear as day it was Sonic and then nothing.

Tails eyes snapped open what was that "S..S..Sonic was d..dying NO IT CAN'T BE" Tails screamed "I'm afraid so tails this the future of Mobius but you can do something about it because you are the one" the voice wisperd "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tails screamed he then realized that people were looking at him confused so tails did the only thing he could do he ran and ran until he could run no more he collapsed on the grass and sobbed it can't be true tails wailed it can't. "HEY TAILS WHAT YA DOING ON THE FLOOR?" asked a friendly voice Tails didn't have to think he knew who's voice it was instantly" Sonic "he screamed hugging his friend Tails...can't...breath choked sonic "oh sorry sonic it's just I thought I'd never see you again" why would you think that lil bro" asked a concerned sonic. "well" and tails told sonic the whole story sonic didn't interrupt he just listened after he was done sonic softly said tails it was just a dream but if your that concerned maybe we should tell Sally?" "Thanks sonic your a good friend" Tails smiled "No problemo bud I'm always here for ya" he winked "How very touching" came a sneering voice.

Tails turned around to see what none other than Metal Sonic stand only a meter away. "What do you want metal if you've come for a rematch I don't have anytime right now" Sonic said not threatened at all by metals appearance. Suddenly before tails could react Metal shot a bolt of lighting from his claws knocking sonic into a rock making him fall unconscious. "Make Time" replied Metal as he slowly walked towards sonic. Tails ran to Sonics body and started to shake him sonic wake up please but it was to no avail as Metal came closer claws at the ready. "Poor poor tails caught in the middle of his heroes death maybe you should run along and go find a new one because once I'm done with him you'll have nothing to admire." sneered Metal as he got ready to finish sonic with one final blow.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!" Screamed Tails I don't think your in a position to try and stop me sneered metal as he brought his claws down to finish sonic off. "NO!" screamed tails as sadness became anger everything next happened in slow motion tails felt an energy he had never felt before come over him he felt invincible and then the voice started to speak again remember tails you are the one who will do the the undoable. "What" screamed Metal as what happened next shocked metal and Tails. Tails was stopping Metal from getting to sonic with just a finger! "Impossible why can't I move I'm invincible!" screeched metal. "Really since when did being beaten by an eight year old fox with a finger count as been invincible" asked Tails in a unusually low voice What happened next scared Tails with out even realizing it tails ripped of metals arm of effortlessly and then ripped his insides out "AHHHHHHH! THIS IS NOT FAIR I'M INVINSIBLE I'M ALL MIGHTY I'M GOD!" screeched Metal. "Could've fooled me sneered Tails. Metal gave one last screeched before becoming motionless. For a few seconds Tails just stood there watching the remains of Metal before he remebered sonic "Sonic please wake up cried Tails. Slowly Sonic opened on eye and said weakly "Tails?". "SONIC! tails cried with joy "you're okay" "Tails…did…I..."go on sonic" tails said. "Tails..did..I..win? asked Sonic.

Sonic spend a week in the hospital recovering from a Brocken leg and a fractured arm. Tails was given an award for his bravery but Tails wanted to ask for something he thought he deserved so he went to Sally's hut and knocked on the door Come in Sally said in a slightly sad voice but when she saw Tails she brightened up a bit. "Ahh Tails are you okay today sweetie". "Yeah fine Sally but I wanted to ask you for something" Tails said nervously "Sure sweety what is it" asked Sally, Tails took a deep breath and said canipleasebecomeafreedomfighterithinkideserveitafterwhathappenedwithmetal.! "Uhhhh Tails you might want to say that clearer and slower" said Sally who was quite confused ."Can I become a Freedom Fighter I think I deserve it after saving sonic from metal!" he said his voice full of hope. "Tails...it's not that you didn't do a good job but It takes more than that to become a freedom fighter". "WHAT!" said Tails furiously. "What do you mean so what do I have to be a freedom fighter because I don't see other freedom fighters beating the crap out of Metal. I mean Antoine is a freedom fighter and he can't do anything he's as useful as crap on a stick "Hey" shouted Antoine "Don't you dare swear like that again tails" said Sally furious and shocked. "I'm sick of you treating me like a kid sonic was doing mission when he was in diapers" Screamed Tails as he made his way out he knocked Nicole of the table! "Tails!" shouted Sally who was crying. After an hour Tails came to full grasps of what he had done and he felt pretty bad "Why did I do that I didn't mean too. What if Sally hates me. Maybe I should runaway. "Do that and Mobuis is doomed" said the voice from his dreams.

"What do you want and what do you mean Mobuis will be doomed if I run off?" Asked Tails. "Sonics time is nearly up" said the voice. "WHAT!" screamed Tails. Tails came a voice Tails turned around to see Amy crying and running towards Tails it's awful just terrible it's worse than Robotnic finding us. "What is it Amy tell me quick" said Tails." It's Sonikku" she wailed, "What about him Amy" Tails asked. "He's...dead."

"WHAT!" screamed Tails "He died from unknown reasons." sniffed Amy "Follow me" she wailed and Tails did not struggle, he couldn't believe it Sonic the one he considered a brother gone. Amy stopped at her hut and brought Tails in. "Amy why are we here" asked Tails who was still crying. "To show you Sonikku he's right here Amy said while pointing to at her bed. "Amy why am I looking at a dead hamster" Tails asked calmly.

"Because this is Sonikku my pet hamster he's dead isn't it awful the vet doesn't know why he died.

"I see said Tails (Tails eye starts to twitch) Amy give me your Piko Hammer I wan't to show you something."

After a week of about half the freedom fighters trying to kill Amy by saying sonic was dead things got back to normal Tails apologized to Sally though sally was angry that Tails had sworn in front of her she forgave him sonic came out of the hospital a day later and life was back on track for everyone except Tails the voice was still in his head and the dreams were becoming more violent and tonight was no different Tails was know witnessing Vector being tortured by Metal Knuckles Blood all over the place The big powerful Vector looked so sad and helpless it made Tails cry. The cloaked person walked up to him and handed him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you...showing…….me...this" asked Tails through sobs "I'm showing you this because you are the one who can end the sorrow and release the light from the darkness your are the one who was chosen by the stars to guide us through this war you are the one Tails who can make one hell of a difference" said the figure though the hood was up tails could tell he was smiling. "Why me?" asked Tails what do I have that know one else has asked Tails still sniffing. "You have a pure heart and soul untouched by the darkness" .replied the figure. "Who are you"? asked Tails. "I'm a good friend of yours I've been sent to protect you are teach you how to use Pure Chaos Energy". "What". !But I supposed to teach you I should tell you who I am". replied the figure and he withdrew his hood. "NO CAN'T BE IT'S…..

"IT'S..SHADOW!" screamed Tails "Yes tails it's me how you doing kid" replied an unusually smiley Shadow….S….S….Shadow but I thought you died after using Chaos Control after ARK?" "Well after using Chaos Control in my hyper form I was falling I was sure I was going to die but because of my good deed the spirits of mobius guided me here and here I am".replied Shadow."...wow..." said tails "Your one lucky hedgehog but what's this about Pure Chaos Energy and what could do all that damage to mobuis couldn't you or sonic stop it?" Shadows expression changed to sadness "No sonic couldn't because of one thing Eggman took the most important thing in his life away."What was that" asked Tails. "You Tails" said shadow.


	5. The Controller

Tails eyes went wide and he looked at shadow, his hands shaking and he stuttered.

"B-b-but that can't be right…Sonic is…well Sonic, I'm just…" he said slowly trying too find the right words, but shadow spoke the words that deep down his heart spoke.

"You're his little brother" he said and Tails looked up and saw the images of Vector being tortured slowly started too fade away, until all Tails could see was white, he looked over too Shadow and asked.

"where are we?"

Shadow looked over at him briefly before looking too the left.

"This is the point between death and life, the nonexistent world" he said softly and Tails looked around in confusion.

"If it doesn't exist how can we be here?"

"Were here, and yet we are not, this place exists through will and thoughts" he said softly, Tails had no clue what he meant, but he figured he would not get a simpler answer so he just nodded. Shadow looked back and smiled softly and looked at Tails and said slowly.

"You asked about Pure Chaos Energy" he said and Tails nodded slowly not sure what else too do. Shadow nodded and slowly raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers, and in an instant the white empty space was gone and Tails could feel the wind against his face, on the edge of a cliff, beyond that was dark mountains and a floating island, thunder striking it and under the cliff was nothing but never ending darkness. Tails spun round but could not see Shadow anywhere. He looked up and gasped as he finally recognised the island, it was The Floating Island.

"Knuckles" whispered the young fox and with that, not even thinking spun his tails together and took off into the dark skies, unaware of what may lead ahead.

Tails landed on his feet on the once fresh green grass, now dark and dead, the altar was smashed too pieces, Tails eyes went wide with horror as he saw pieces of the master emerald shattered everywhere, he then saw a trail of blood, his eyes followed it and what he saw nearly made him die of fear. There lay knuckles, his body beaten badly, parts of the master emerald were stuck in his fur and caused blood too pour out, his face was covered in blood and Tails felt himself fall too his knees, he slowly reached for knuckles, his paw touched his fallen friends chest, his heart was not beating. Tails closed his eyes, feeling the tears form, no…knuckles could not be dead…Tails continued too find himself sobbing, until he heard a sound coming from the fallen altar, his eyes darted too the figure and what he saw was nearly as bad as his lost friend. A large lizard like creature stood their, almost half lizard, half man. Long sharp claws and blood red eyes with black thin pupils. Yellow sharp teeth that looked like it could cut through stone, powerful body and arms covered in dark green scales, a long thing tail with razor sharp spikes at the back, so sharp they could slice metal. But the thing that stood out most was the blood sprayed on his face, Knuckles blood. Most at seeing this sight would have run for their lives, some would have stood up and attacked in anger, and a few would just stand there, not able too take in what they saw. Tails did none of these. He stood up tall, looked the creature in the eye, tears streaming down his face and yelled.

"How could you! He was my friend! He never did anything too anybody!"

The creature, either did not register what he said, or did not care because he continued too walk too the shattered fox. Tails knelt by knuckles and hugged his limp body and tears streamed down his face and he cried.

"Knuckles, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't fight him…I can't be strong enough, I miss you so much, I promise I will get you out of this horrible place" he whispered and kissed his forehead softly and continued too cry, unaware that the ground started too form a small circle with the sign of a sun and a moon around Tails, slowly out of the ground, seven coloured stones shone and slowly rose in the air. The seven chaos emeralds. Suddenly Knuckles voice echoed through the lands.

"_Chaos of power, power is enriched by the heart…"_

Tails eyes widened as he heard this, he looked at knuckles in his arms and slowly he started too change, he got slightly taller, his fur turned black. Now shadow lay in his arms not shadow, and slowly he opened his eyes.

"Tails, you are the controller of the chaos emeralds, this is your time"

Tails felt himself feeling light headed and slowly his eyes closed and he fell back, he found himself falling in the air, the island was gone so was everything, he fell into darkness and drifted deeper into the never ending oblivion.

To Be Continued….


End file.
